


Singing in the Rain

by tangerineprince



Series: Seungkwan x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, art gallery, boston date, lowkey verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Imagine meeting your ult bias on a random, boring day.





	Singing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citruseungkwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citruseungkwan/gifts).



> for my lovely 'older sister'

Nicola walked down the streets with her friend. She didn’t really want to accompany her friend to her date because she didn’t want to third wheel them but since it’s their first time meeting, she decided to be a good friend and make sure the man is decent.

Both of them got into an art gallery, which was only opened to a few people that has special invitations.  Nicola felt lucky that she was one of the people that are _special_ but she’s feeling really tired that day. All she wanted to do is snuggle up at home and drink some hot chocolate while watching live shows.

After meeting her friend’s man and carefully taking her time to inspect him, she quickly learned that he was such a gentleman and finally told her friend to enjoy their date.

Walking to the entrance and looking up to the sky, she noticed the ominous, dark grey clouds covering the sky appearing as if a huge blanket of obscurity had been spread over the people. She sighed as she walked back into the gallery, she can’t go home now.

As she was taking her own sweet time walking around, she recognised a familiar face. He wasn’t showing much of his face, he had a cap on with a mask, despite being indoors; but Nicola realised it right away that it’s her ultimate bias, _boo seungkwan_.

She wanted to talk to him, asking him why is he in Boston and just praise him for the recent album release but she decided to shake that thought off since it might be his day off and she would just be interrupting the only peace and quiet he gets.

Just as she was about to leave the area, her phone rang and she quickly picked it up. It was just a spam call but it gained seungkwan’s attention.

The ring tone is _Rocket_.

She looked back to see whether seungkwan realised it and shared an awkward eye contact with seungkwan. Seungkwan being seungkwan walked up to her and held up his hand for a shake.

“Are you a carat?” Seungkwan asked in English. Nicola was pretty impressed by his English accent.

She shyly nodded and showed her card as a member.

“Oh, second generation? That’s long ago!” Seungkwan exclaimed in surprise, this time in Korean.

She laughed along and replied, “You don’t really have to speak to me in English. I know Korean pretty well.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “Well, that’s amazing! It’s been a while since I spoke Korean to anyone here in Boston.”

“Why are you here in Boston though…if you don’t mind me asking,” She asked. Seungkwan shook his head saying that it’s fine.

“I’m just here on vacation,” He said. “Oh, Vernon too.”

Nicola raised her eyebrows, clearly getting the hint from his sentence. She decided to change the topic instead. “I’m just surprised to see you in an art gallery, have you been in Boston before?”

“Vernon’s mom told me to visit this gallery and even gave me an invitation, so I thought I’d take a look around,” Seungkwan answered. “It’s pretty nice, actually. And no, I’m new here.”

“If you don’t mind, I’m free for the day,” Nicola started, contemplating for a while whether she should ask him out or not. “I can bring you around the town and show you my favourite restaurants, I’m sure you’d want to try—”

“Wah!” Seungkwan interrupted her. “Can I tag along? I really want to eat the food here and I’m pretty hungry.”

Nicola smiled at him, _what a cutie_. “I guess we can, after the downpour.”

Seungkwan winked at her and grabbed her hand. “I can’t believe you aren’t gonna walk in the rain for food.”

And that’s how they ran around downtown in the rain. People stared at them like they were bonkers ( _they pretty much are_ ).  Since there are only a very few people on the streets, Seungkwan confidently took of his mask and let the rain hit his face.

By the time they reached the first restaurant, they were pretty drenched, hairs damped, shivering from the cold, but happy. Really happy.

They spent hours just going back and forth different restaurants until finally seungkwan suggested to go shopping. He wanted to check out some clothes.

Nicola had the best time of her life. Shopping with seungkwan was really fun, he would make a lot of hilarious commentaries as they inspect the clothes. They both finally agreed on large pink sweaters for seungkwan to wear. Seungkwan commented that he actually had a lot of similar kind in his closet but he couldn’t help himself from buying them.

Finally, it was evening when they decided to take a break from all this eating and shopping. Nicola suggested they could go for a drive in—Seungkwan has never gone to one before so of course, he quickly agreed!

It was a romantic comedy. They laughed and laughed till their sides hurt, but after a while when the heroine commented that the hero was hot, seungkwan slipped up a remark accidentally.

“My hansol is _way_ hotter.”

Nicola couldn’t help herself but glance at seungkwan when he said that. Realising that he spoke his thoughts aloud, he met nicola’s eyes and realised that she heard what he said.

Nicola didn’t want to dig in deeper so she just smiled, internally squealing that her otp is real but seungkwan took the change to come clean and explain.

“Yeah,” He confessed. “We are in a relationship, for many years now. Sometimes it’s like on-off, we have our fights. Today is just one of them, I left him at the hotel and decided to go on a date with you.”

Nicola’s cheeks reddened at the word _date_. She confessed as well, “Same here, I’ve been with my boyfriend for years. We aren’t having a fight, I’m just bored and you’re my favourite person. So, here I am having a platonic date with you!”

Seungkwan smiled sincerely at Nicola. He was truly thankful that Nicola was understanding and didn’t make a fuss about it. He also knows that his secret is safe with her.

Finally, their date was over. Seungkwan felt that he could’ve repaid to Nicola, so he asked what she wanted.

Just then, from the corner of her eyes, she could see Vernon walking over to them. Seungkwan hasn’t realised it yet. Nicola wondered how on earth did vernon found out where his lover was.

She tiptoed and gave a small kiss on Seungkwan’s left cheek saying that this would suffice as her ‘payment’. From her peripheral view, she could see vernon’s eyes widening.

Seungkwan blushed a little and patted her head, before saying goodbye.

Nicola turned away after bidding farewell. From the reflection of a shop nearby, she could see how vernon wrapped his arms around seungkwan, eyes pleading for seungkwan to throw him some attention. Nicola slightly wished her lover was beside her then, instead of being abroad.

She chuckled to herself at the sight of the bickering, lovey-dovey couple. _Thank god, I went to the gallery today_ , she thought. Good deeds do pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> Nic, I hope you enjoyed it!! It was only supposed to be a paragraph, I KNOW. I don't know how this happened, so I thought I'd just post it anyway.


End file.
